1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric vehicles and refers more specifically to structure for and a method of charging an electric vehicle at a parking location is response to use of a charge card and facilitating subsequent billing of the owner of the charge card for the energy used in charging the vehicle and the time the vehicle is parked at the parking location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the current state of the electric vehicle art, the range of electric vehicles between charging is limited. Thus, periodic charging of current state of the art electric vehicles is a necessity. Such charging usually takes place over extended periods of time as compared with the time required to place conventional fuel in an automobile operating with an internal combustion engine. It is envisioned that such charging will not always be convenient at the home location of an electric vehicle and that other charging locations would be desirable to increase the range of electric vehicles.
It would be desirable if billing for the charging of the electric automobiles at a remote location could be done directly without the use of cash, as is currently necessary with parking meters.